High School
by leemitless
Summary: Hidup kadang ada pahit dan manisnya. Walaupun pahitnya 70%. Kim Doyoung x Seme [NCT] [SMROOKIES]
1. Moon Taeil

**High School**

.

Written by **essens**

.

 **Pairing:**

.

Kim Doyoung / Seme

.

 **Genre:**

.

Romance / Drama / Humor

.

 _"Hidup itu kadang ada pahitnya dan ada manisnya. Walaupun pahitnya 70%"_

.

 **#moon_taeil#**

Taeil itu orangnya gak peka. Sedangkan Doyoung itu orangnya pemalu. Satu sekolahan bahkan udah pada tau kalo mereka itu saling suka. Kadang dibuat gemes juga kalau liat interaksi mereka. Satunya malu-malu, satunya lagi gak peka. Kan lucu.

"Doyoungie~ dicariin kak Taeil tuh!"

"M-m mana mungkin!"

Tuh kan, baru digodain segitu aja reaksinya udah berlebihan. Tenggelemin wajah di meja terus mukanya merah banget macem pantat bayi.

Gara-gara reaksinya yang berlebihan setiap ada yang nyebut nama 'Taeil', si doyoung jadi bahan godaan temen-temennya. Lucu aja liat muka si kelinci jadi merah banget. Imut

"Young, kak Taeil lewat depan kelas."

"Eh? Mana?"

"Cieeee nyariin yaaa??? Guys!! Panggilin kak Taeil dong, dia di cari doyoung. Katanya mau ngajak ketemuan"

"SIAP BOS!!"

Temen-temennya emang kampret. Lama-lama Doyoung sebel juga diginiin terus. Mending dia ke UKS aja.

Akhirnya Doyoung keluar kelas. Dia gak perduli semerah apa mukanya. Yang penting gak ketemu temen-temennya.

"Mau ke kelas kak Taeil yung?"

Kampret kuadrat.

"GAK!"

 **TBC**

Hai :v. baru coba fitur baru di app ffn.

ini ceritanya mau buat doyoungXseme tapi ntah knp jadinya malah kaya gini :v. tau ah

btw, makasih yg udh fav/follow/review ff ku yg lain, klo sempat aku bakal bales review kalian dan makasih jga yang udh kasih saran dan masukan ke aku

love doyoung *

- **essens**

3/20/2017 07:28 PM


	2. Moon Taeil 2

**High School**

Written by **essens**

 **Pairing** :

Kim Doyoung / Seme

 **Genre** :

Romance / Drama / Humor

 _"Hidup itu kadang ada pahitnya dan ada manisnya. Walaupun pahitnya 70%"_

 **#moon_taeil#**

Di koridor sekolah, terlihat seekor kelinci sedang berjalan sambil majuin bibirnya. Ia sesekali menggerutu sambil menyebut nama-nama yang diyakini adalah nama teman sekelasnya.

Huft, doyoung masih sebel sama kelakuan temen-temennya yang berlebihan kalo nyangkut dia sama kak taeil. Jujur aja sih, doyoung seneng kalo ada yang pasang-pasangin dia sama kakak gebetan. Tapikan malu juga /

Kira-kira kak taeil risih gak ya diginiin? Doyoung jadi galau, gimana ya kalo kak taeil jadi gak mau ketemu dia gara-gara sering diejek temen-temennya?. _Ottokeeee!!!_

"Eh doyoung, mau nemenin taeil ya?"

"Ish! Apaan sih sunbae!" si kelinci manyun imut. Emang temen sekelas kak Taeil-nya yang satu ini suka cari ribut. Namanya Johnny Seo produk gagal cap amerika. Omong-omong, tadi dia nyebut apa? Kak Taeil-NYA?

"Masa sih? Kakak gak percaya. Buktinya kamu jalan ke arah sini berarti kamu mau ketemu sama taeil kan? Ngaku aja deh cantik" Doyoung pengen banget nonjok muka sunbaenya ini. Tapi kasian, johnny sunbae terlalu ganteng buat di tonjok. Doyoung kan lemah sama yang ganteng-ganteng, contohnya Kak Taeil.

 _Ih kok inget kak Taeil mulu sih._

"Sunbae sok tau deh!. Lagian kak taeil di mana aja aku gak tau!. Udah ah, males ribut sama sunbae. Bay!"

"Cantik-cantik kok judes sih, ntar taeil gak suka lohh~"

"Bodo!"

Balik ke tujuan utamanya yaitu UKS. Terakhir kali dia dateng ke UKS sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau anyir yang dinamakan darah. Sebut saja dia mimisan. Penyebab dia mimisan tak lain tak bukan adalah kak Taeil sendiri.

Saat itu, Doyoung gak sengaja lihat Taeil ganti baju di ruang ganti. Dengan jelas Doyoung lihat roti sobek yang nempel di perut doi-nya dan itu ngebentuk banget men!. Doyoung itung satu-persatu roti sobek punya taeil dan pada hitungan ke-6 tiba-tiba hidungnya banjir darah. Jadilah ia langsung lari ke UKS.

Oke, kita lanjut ceritanya.

Saat ini, doyoung udah di depan pintu UKS. Tanpa halang dan rintangan, dia buka kenop pintunya

 _Ceklek~_

Seperti biasa, UKS selalu sepi. Biasanya kalo ada Luhan saem baru deh rame sama cowok-cowok kurbel yang sukanya godain Luhan saem.

Doyoung jalan ke ranjang, dia mau tidur aja. Sekilas dia lihat sepatu di bawah ranjang. Karena bagian kanan ditutup tirai, jadi dia gak tau siapa yang lagi pake ranjang satunya (di sana ada dua ranjang).

 _Kok kaya kenal sepatu itu ya?_

Bodo ah, doyoung mau tidur. Dia cari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Sekitar dua menit, dia masih guling-guling gak jelas. Mau tidur aja kok ribet.

Cuma satu posisi yang belum dia coba, yaitu posisi miring ke kiri. Tapi dia gak enak, masa ngehadep ranjang sebelah yang ada orangnya. Yaudah deh, demi tidur dia rela.

Doyoung balikin badannya ke kiri.

 **Deg**

Kayaknya keputusan dia itu salah besar. Waktu dia balik badan, doyoung langsung disuguhi tatapan teduh yang selalu buat dia leleh. Sialan, badannya kaku, matanya yang udah gede dipaksa melebar, perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Sial sial sial!!

"A a a anyeong" ini kenapa lagi dia kaya orang gagu.

Dari sekian banyak orang di sekolah ini, kenapa harus dia!!

 _Kenapa DIA!?_

 _Kenapa harus DIA!?_

 _Kenapa harus kak TAEIL!??_

Jadi ini maksud perkataan Johnny sunbae tadi?

 _'mau nemenin taeil ya?'_

 _'kamu jalan ke arah sini berarti kamu mau ketemu sama taeil kan?'_

Kampret kuadrat.

 **END/TBC**

Hai semua!. makasih yang udh mau baca, fav, foll, bakhkan review ff gak jelas ini. maafkan aku yg blm sempat bales review kalian. makasih semuanya *

makasih juga buat kalian yang udh mau baca ff gak jelasku yang lain. makasihh. muah *

review lagi boleh?

- **essens**

4/9/2017 04:14 PM


	3. Moon Taeil 3

**High School**

Written by **leemitless**

 **Pairing** :

Kim Doyoung / Seme

 **Genre** :

Romance / Drama / Humor

 _"Hidup itu kadang ada pahitnya dan ada manisnya. Walaupun pahitnya 70%"_

 **#moon_taeil#**

"Kakak ngapain di sini?" doyoung sadar kok kalau itu pertanyaan yang bodoh banget. Tapi... biarin dari pada canggung.

"Menurut kamu kakak ngapain di sini?" aduh! mati doyoung!. suaranya kak Taeil berat lembut gitu. MANA PAKE SENYUM LAGI!

"Kak Taeil sakit ya? sakit apa kak? mau youngie obatin?" tanya doyoung. keliatan banget mukanya panik.

"Kamu perhatian banget, jadi makin suka"

"Jadi apa kak?" tanya doyoung. dia tadi gak denger taeil ngomong apa.

"Jadi suka" bales Taeil kalem sambil natap mata doyoung. yang ditatap gak berani natap balik. mukanya aja udh merah banget.

"Suka apa kak?" doyoung masih gak paham.

"Suka...kamu"

"EH!? AH KAK TAEIL GOMBAL!" Doyoung balesnya gak santai pake teriak. padahal sebenernya itu buat nutupin suaranya biar gak gemeter.

"Kalau aku bilang itu bukan sekedar gombal gimana?" aduh duh kak taeil bikin doyoung salting parah sampe sembunyi di dalem selimut

"Mana mungkin kak taeil suka aku" cicit doyoung dibalik selimut. Dia udh malu banget liat mukanya kak taeil. Doyoung gak kuatt

"Aku beneran suka kamu, perlu bukti?" jantung doyoung udh Deg Deg Serr. Pelan-pelan dia buka selimutnya cuma mata doang yang dilihatin. Tapi detik itu juga, dia nyesel udh buka selimutnya. Kalau tadi jantungnya Deg Deg Serr sekarang udh naik level jadi Deg Deg DUARR. Gimana enggak? orang pas buka selimutnya, ternyata kak taeil udh ada di samping ranjangnya. SENYUM LAGI

"ini buktinya..."

chu

Bibirnya...nempel

Doyoung bisa ngerasain itu walaupun kehalang selimut yang masih nempel dimukanya.

Rasanya doyoung pengen tenggelem ke lautan!

iya lautan, lautan cintanya kak taeil.

Asik ngelamun doyoung sampe gak sadar kak taeil udh ngelepasin bibirnya. Sampe satu kata yang diucapin kak taeil berhasil membuat seluruh pikiran doyoung hanya terpusat pada kata itu.

"Adek, mau gak jadi pacar kakak?"

 **End**

Hai :v. maafkan aku mentelantarkan ff ini karena sibuk rl. makasih buat kalian semua yg udh review fav follow aku terharu :".

review kalian udh aku baca semua dan aku seneng. tapi aku gak tau caranya bales review :v. kalau aku udh tau pasti aku bales :v. maaf ya.

mau req seme selanjutnya?


End file.
